Boreas
by Uki The Great
Summary: Kesan pertama Letnan Dua Kurosaki dan rekannya tentang Pangkalan Inuzuri adalah dingin, pemalas, pembangkang dan membosankan. Yang membuat mereka heran, tak hanya prajurit tapi warga sipil dan tenaga medis di sini juga memanggul senjata. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat pangkalan ini tidak pernah merespon perintah dari pusat? AU


**Summary: **Kesan pertama Letnan Dua Kurosaki dan rekannya tentang Pangkalan Inuzuri adalah dingin, pemalas, pembangkang dan membosankan. Yang membuat mereka heran, tak hanya prajurit tapi warga sipil dan tenaga medis di sini juga memanggul senjata. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat pangkalan ini tidak pernah merespon perintah dari pusat?

…

**Disclaimer:** bosen banget deh nyebutinx, tapi emang Bleach itu ciptaanx Kubo Tite… jadi ya apa boleh buat… Bleach milik Kubo Tite

**Warning: OOC **siap-siap dibuat bete, n mau muntah. Awas typho yang berkeliaran! Satu lagi, ga pake lemon n ga pake pair.

**Rate:** M, karena tema, setting n bahasa. Kayakx sih gitu... #authorpayah

" **Merokok dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, kanker paru-paru, impotensi dan gangguan pada kehamilan dan janin!"**

**Boreas**

by

Poppyholic Uki

…

_24 Januari 1944,_

_Siang, salju masih turun seperti biasa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda serangan. Terlihat aman. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti, tapi kami tetap waspada. Alat komunikasi masih diusahakan untuk diperbaiki. Bahan makanan masih mencukupi, tapi tidak dengan obat-obatan. Jumlah yang tersisa, 47 orang termasuk warga sipil dan tim medis._

"Haahh..."

Dia menutup jurnal hariannya, meregangkan kedua tangannya. Dia beranjak dari kursi kayu dan merapikan bajunya. Pintu ruangan dibuka, Sersan Mayor Rukia Kuchiki langsung berhadapan dengan hawa dingin. Langit masih putih, begitu juga pemandangan yang terhampar di depan mata. Rukia, menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan mempererat jaketnya.

"Putih seperti biasa, eh."

"Oh, Rukia! Sudah selesai mengisi diarinya?" tanya rekannya, Sersan Mayor Renji Abarai.

"Yah, minta rokokmu."

"Ambil."

Keduannya menghangatkan diri dengan berdiri di depan api unggun dalam sebuah tong, dan tembakau. Kepulan asap yang mengandung racun nikotin dan tar pun menyatu dengan hembusan angin. Pangkalan militer itu masih kumuh seperti biasa. Beberapa orang memperbaiki barikade kawat berduri dan atap yang setengah rusak.

"Tidak ada kemajuan juga rupanya."

"Apanya? Serangga itu atau-"

"Bukan itu, Renji. Kita!"

"Kau bosan, eh?"

"Menurutmu?"

Pria berwajah sangar itu terkekeh kemudian terbatuk akibat asap yang ikut tertelan. Rukia tidak menaruh perhatian padanya, matanya tertuju pada barisan pohon pinus. Asap rokok pelan-pelan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Buah pinus itu bisa dimakan tidak, ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Mana kutahu, aku bukan anak desa. Coba kau tanya Hanataro!"

"Hmm..."

Angin dari utara kembali berhembus, membawa hawa dingin kutub ke pangkalan militer Inuzuri di dekat garis terluar *Kita Ezo. Beberapa kilo dari sini, kau bisa sampai di daerah Uni Sovyet. Tapi mungkin saja kau tidak akan selamat sampai di sana.

"..."

"Kau benar-benar bosan, Rukia?" Renji bertanya sambil mengepulkan asap rokok, ia berhasil membuat lingkaran dari asap rokoknya.

"Fuhh..." Rukia pun tak kalah lihainya dalam membuat lingkaran asap rokok.

"Kalau kau bosan, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke gudang di sana lalu kau coba main dengan ku?" tawar Renji dengan menunjuk salah satu bangunan di sebelah kirinya.

"Ckk," Rukia menghisap lagi rokoknya.

"Kujamin penisku ini bisa bikin kau puas. Mungkin saja kau akan ketagihan. Ayolah! Bayangkan, penisku menyodok-nyodok vaginamu dengan nikmat, kau pasti bisa merasakan surga, arrhhhh arrhhhh arrhhhh..." bujuk Renji sambil memperagakan gerakan seseorang yang sedang bersenggama.

"Heh! Dalam mimpimu, Renji!" Rukia menghisap rokok yang sudah hampir habis itu lalu menghempaskannya ke tanah, dipadamkan dengan sepatunya. "punyamu itu lebih kecil dari Kira! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kalau kau ingin main, masturbasi saja di kamar mandi!"

Rukia meninggalkan rekannya, menuju salah satu ruangan. Pria yang ditolak itu masih menghangatkan diri di depan api unggun, menyalakan batang rokok yang entah sudah keberapa hari ini.

…

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia, sambil ikut mengintip ruangan atasannya.

"Ada yang baru tiba dari Hakodate, Rukia-san," jawab Kopral Yamada Hanataro.

"Utuh?"

"Iya."

"Beruntung sekali mereka. Buat apa mereka jauh-jauh kemari?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Mereka menyampaikan perintah dari Tokyo dan mencari Letnan Satu Hirako. Tapi-"

"Haaah... Jadi, baru sekarang orang-orang di 'atas' itu menyadari bakat Hirako-san setelah membuangnya di tempat terpencil ini?" komentar Rukia penuh kesinisan.

"Ssssttt..." Hanataro memberi isyarat untuk tidak berisik.

Letnan Dua Ichigo Kurosaki dan Sersan Yasutora Sado hanya bisa terdiam setelah Kapten Juushiro Ukitake menyerahkan sebuah _name tag_. Di sana terukir nama pemilik, kesatuan, dan golongan darah. Letnan Satu Shinji Hirako telah tewas empat bulan yang lalu.

…

"Se-sersan Mayor Hisagi, A-aramaki sudah-"

"... Bawa dia! Kita tidak boleh memberi makanan pada 'mereka'!"

"Siap!"

Dua orang prajurit segera membungkus jenazah rekan mereka dengan terpal dan mengikatnya dengan tali, lalu menyeretnya sepanjang perjalanan. Suhu udara makin jatuh menjauhi titik nol. Prajurit yang berjalan di depan memberi isyarat untuk berhenti. Personel yang masih memiliki amunisi segera waspada dan mengokang *Arisakanya, sedangkan yang telah kehabisan peluru telah memasang bayonet diujung laras senjata mereka. Mereka semua menyembunyikan diri di balik barisan pohon pinus, bersiap akan kemungkinan yang buruk. Salju kembali turun.

…

Yasutora sedikit terkejut. Setelah berkeliling dan bertanya-tanya akhirnya ia menemukan Letnan Dua Kaien Shiba, yang sedang bercumbu dengan salah satu wanita sipil. Kaien segera menghentikan aktivitasnya, sedangkan wanita itu segera berlalu dari hadapan Yasutora sambil merapikan bajunya. Sebelum pergi, dia mengambil senapan dari atas meja lalu menutup pintunya. Yasutora memperhatikan wanita itu.

'Sipil dengan senjata?'

Kaien membiarkan keadaan dirinya yang berantakan itu untuk sesaat. Menggaruk-garuk ke dalam celana panjangnya lalu mengambil sebatang rokok dari atas meja. Yasutora membiarkan Kaien memakai kembali pakaian dinasnya, diam.

"Kau menggangguku tahu! Mau apa?" tanya Kaien. Asap rokok berhembus di wajah Yasutora.

"..."

"Bisu, eh? Dengar Nak, kalau kau ingin main-main, kau salah pilih orang! Kalau tak ada keperluan, menyingkirlah dari pandanganku!"

"... Ini."

Yasutora menyerahkan barang yang dititipkan padanya kepada si penerima. Sebuah surat dengan tulisan tangan khas wanita. Kaien memperhatikan dengan seksama amplop surat di tangannya itu, sebelum melihat sisi belakangnya. Surat itu ditulis oleh istrinya, Miyako Shiba.

…

Di sebuah ruangan, seorang pemuda sibuk mengutak-atik komponen-komponen kecil, mencoba merangkainya. Kantung hitam di bawah matanya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Ketika mencoba menguji alat komunikasi itu, lagi-lagi ia gagal.

"ARRGHHH! BRENGSEK!" Sebuah tang cucut dilempar ke dinding.

"Akon, kau lempar tangnya pun, tidak akan merubah apa-apa. Nih, sereal terakhir yang ada." Hiyori memberinya semangkuk sereal.

"..." Yang ditawari masih terpaku pada alat komunikasi yang rusak itu.

"Istirahat sana!" Hiyori meletakkan serealnya di atas meja, lalu pergi dengan membanting pintunya. Akon menyendok sedikit, lalu kembali bergelut dengan tabung-tabung katoda.

…

"Hooo... Ada wajah yang baru kulihat. Siapa kau?" tanya Renji pada Ichigo saat melihat Ichigo berjalan bersama Rukia

"Dia Letnan Dua Ichigo Kurosaki, baru tiba dari Hakodate," Rukia menjawabnya. Renji segera memberi hormat dan menawarkan Ichigo rokok, namun ia menolaknya.

"Terima saja, Pak. Cuma ini satu-satunya yang enak di sini."

"..." Ichigo menerimanya dan membiarkan Renji menyalakan rokoknya.

"Oh ya? Bukan Unohana-san?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk leher Renji, penuh bukti percintaan.

"Itu juga," jawab Renji.

"..." Ichigo memperhatikan bagaimana Rukia dan Renji merokok di depannya.

"Hebat sekali, tiba di sini dengan selamat. Elit memang beda ya?" Renji mengepulkan asap rokoknya. Dia tahu Ichigo seorang pilot, dari pakaian dinasnya dan pesawat yang mendarat di lapangan.

"Tidak ada yang hebat, biasa saja."

"Maafkan dia. Dia sudah lama tidak melihat orang yang beradab," kata Rukia.

"..." Mata Ichigo menangkap sosok dua warga sipil yang memanggul senjata. Dari peralatannya, Ichigo yakin bahwa senapan yang dibawanya adalah perlengkapan penembak jitu. Tapi...

"Baru pertama kali melihat orang Ainu?" tanya Rukia yang mengerti raut bingung Ichigo.

"Ya, apalagi yang memegang senjata api. Apa yang dilakukan mereka?" Baik Rukia maupun Renji tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Stark-san itu shaman, Ggio adalah keponakannya."

"Ya, dia dan Ggio juga penembak jitu yang handal. Cuma Stark-san yang bisa mengenai sasaran yang bergerak, sampai pohon pinus di ujung sana," tunjuk Rukia ke arah barat. Dari balik tembok, Ichigo melongok ke bawah, ke arah yang ditunjukkan Rukia. Deretan pohon pinus yang berjejer jarang-jarang itu tampak kecil dari tempat ia memandang. Pohon pinus yang dimaksud berada paling ujung dan nyaris terlihat seperti batang korek api bagi Ichigo.

"Tapi dia Ainu dan yang satu lagi masih bocah-"

"Di sini, siapa pun diterima kalau bisa bertahan."

"Bertahan dari apa? Pasukan Sovyet?"

"Serangga." Rukia menghisap rokoknya penuh nikmat.

"Serangga?"

"REGU BIRU TELAH KEMBALI!" Hanataro berlari memberitahu mereka. Mendengar itu, Rukia dan Renji segera berlari. Regu Sersan Mayor Hisagi Shuuhei telah kembali.

…

Ichigo dan Yasutora memperhatikan bagaimana Kaien merayu Rukia, meski diacuhkan oleh sang target rayuannya. Sebagai tamu yang datang dari jauh, mereka menyantap makan malam bersama Ukitake. Bukan makan malam yang hebat, hanya sepotong ikan dan bubur gandum yang dicampur lobak.

"Anda tidak akan menarik mundur pasukan seperti yang diperintahkan pusat?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak," jawab Ukitake.

"Kapten Ukitake-"

"Di sini, Saya komandannya. Saya tidak akan menarik mundur pasukan!" tegas Ukitake.

"Meski prajurit terbaik Anda terluka?"

"Letnan Dua, apa Anda pikir itu perbuatan Sovyet atau Amerika?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Yasutora.

"Anda berdua lihat sendiri bagaimana jenazah Aramaki. Itu bukan perbuatan Sovyet maupun Amerika."

"Anda ingin bilang, itu perbuatan serangga?" selidik Ichigo.

"Anda tahu?" tanya Ukitake.

"Sersan Mayor Kuchiki hanya bilang 'serangga'. Tidak masuk akal." Ichigo menghabiskan isi gelasnya dan mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya Anda berdua ikut dengan regu Rukia besok pagi," kata Ukitake.

…

_... Jumlah yang tersisa, 41 orang ditambah 2 orang penerbang._

"Fiuuhh..." Asap rokok melayang di atas kepalanya.

Rukia menyudahi kegiatannya mengisi jurnal. Jari-jarinya diketuk-ketukkan di atas permukaan meja kayu itu, sebelah jari-jari tangan yang lain terselip sebatang rokok. Di atas meja sebuah cangkir aluminium yang tinggal setengah isinya dibiarkan mendingin begitu saja. Pandangan matanya teralih kepada secarik foto yang ditempel begitu saja di dinding. Foto Rukia bersama seorang wanita, yang sangat mirip dirinya, dan seorang perwira angkatan laut yang berwajah dingin, serta seorang bocah lelaki. Sudah berapa lama dia berada di pangkalan ini? Setahun? Dua tahun? Sudah berapa lama kejadian itu berlalu? Saat Rukia tidak berdaya dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kompinya diluluhlantakkan, bagaimana semua rekannya tewas, dan bagaimana rasa takut ketika melihat wajah komandannya saat meregang nyawa dihadapannya. Rukia menghempaskan jurnal itu dengan kasar.

Ichigo terbangun. Tempat ini begitu dingin, hingga saking dinginnya ia tidak dapat tidur. Memasukkan pistol ke dalam balik jaket tebalnya, Ichigo berjalan di sepanjang koridor. Dari jendela ia melihat beberapa orang berkumpul di sekitar api unggun dalam tong. Karena merasa butuh lawan bicara, Ichigo menghampiri mereka.

"Kopi?" tawar Sersan Kira Izuru.

"Terimakasih." Renji memberinya pemantik api, ketika melihat Ichigo merogoh-rogoh kantong jaketnya.

"Di sini korek api tidak berguna, Pak."

"Rupanya korek api di sini juga santai sekali," sindir Ichigo.

"Wah, tajam sekali," Sersan Mayor Ikkaku Madarame menyahut.

"Kalian tidak ingin pergi dari sini? Tokyo sudah memerintahkan untuk mengosongkan tempat ini."

"Kami memang muak dengan tempat ini, tapi kalau kami pergi siapa yang akan menghalau mereka?" tanya Kira.

"..."

"Tokyo atau Hakodate memang tidak tahu. Alat komunikasi di sini rusak parah, bocah teknisi masih berusaha memperbaikinya," kata Ikakku.

"Sovyet sudah menarik pasukan di Siberia, Jerman sudah ada di depan Moskow. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang adalah Amerika yang bergerak di Pasifik."

"Kami tidak takut dengan Amerika," kata Renji.

"Mungkin Sovyet di depan sana juga mengalami hal yang serupa dengan kita. Serangga. Sebaiknya Anda pastikan saja sendiri."

"Lagi-lagi serangga." Ichigo mengepulkan asap rokoknya, memanjang. Dia hendak kembali ke kamarnya, tapi berhenti sebentar memperhatikan jendela kamar Rukia yang masih terang.

"Anda ingin tidur dengan Sersan Mayor Rukia juga? Lupakan! Si monyet ini saja sudah bertahun-tahun gagal merayunya!" teriak Ikakku. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali melangkah ke dalam.

…

"Kalau Anda lelah, kembali saja ke pangkalan," ledek Rukia.

"..."

"..."

Ichigo dan Yasutora hanya terdiam, kepayahan melangkah di tumpukan salju tebal karena tidak terbiasa. Sudah tiga jam mereka berjalan. Di barisan paling belakang, Kira dan Ggio berjaga mengawasi. Mereka menyusuri sisa-sisa reruntuhan bangunan. Beberapa dari mereka memeriksa apakah masih tersisa bahan makanan atau tidak, mereka hanya menemukan sedikit sisa makanan. Hal itu membuat Ichigo tambah tidak menyukai pangkalan ini. Lepas dari perkampungan yang hancur itu, mereka memasuki padang salju yang luas, nyaris putih seputih langit hari ini. Tidak terlihat binatang di darat maupun di udara. Sepi, hanya terdengar desisan angin dingin dan langkah kaki mereka.

"Kuchiki, kalau terus berjalan, bukankah kita akan tiba di daerah Sovyet?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ck, bertemu Tentara Merah masih jauh lebih baik," jawabnya.

"Sersan Mayor! *Malos datang!" teriak Ggio.

"Ikuti aku, Letnan Dua!" Rukia menyeret Ichigo ke barisan pohon pinus.

"Jangan pejamkan mata jika tidak ingin mati!" perintah Rukia.

Semua anggota regu berkumpul dan berlindung dibalik pohon-pohon pinus. Seketika hawa dingin yang membekukan hingga ke dalam sumsum tulang datang, semua terlihat putih. Ichigo dan Yasutora menggertakan gigi, hawa dingin ini begitu menyakitkan. Ada mungkin satu jam Malos melintasi tempat itu. Seluruh sendi Ichigo terasa ngilu. Begitu hawa dingin itu pergi, mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri aliran sungai yang kini menjadi padang es.

"Dimana serangganya?" tanya Yasutora.

"Kau ingin melihat serangga, eh?"

"Serangga macam apa yang kalian maksud, Kuchiki?"

"Fuhh... Kami sendiri tidak tahu mereka serangga macam apa, Pak. Sebaiknya kalian lihat saja sendiri. Yang pasti mereka bukan serangga yang menyenangkan seperti capung atau kunang-kunang- Sssttt! Diam!"

Beberapa tentara Uni Sovyet mendekat. Ichigo hendak menembak, tapi ditahan oleh Hanataro. Mereka berbicara dengan Rukia dan Ggio, dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh kedua penerbang itu.

"Kenapa tidak menembak?"

"Selama ada musuh bersama, mereka bukan musuh kita, Pak." jawab Hanataro.

"Semua! Bentuk formasi C! Pakai batuan pinggir sungai sebagai pertahanan! Kira! Yasushi! Segera pasang ranjaunya! Ggio! Bersiap di posisi!" perintah Rukia.

"SIAP!"

Mereka, termasuk para tentara Sovyet, berlindung di bebatuan dan pohon-pohon mati di pinggir sungai. Semua diam dan memasang telinga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Ichigo.

"Serangga," jawab Hanataro.

"Serangga macam apa?"

"Yang pasti mereka bukan berasal dari sini!" Hanataro langsung menembak obyek yang tidak dikenali Ichigo maupun Yasutora.

Dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, Ichigo dan Yasutora melihat kumpulan serangga-serangga raksasa yang menjijikkan dan menakutkan. Semua menembaki serangga yang mendekati pertahanan mereka. Serangga yang luput langsung menyerang dan memakan prajurit yang masih dalam keadaan meronta dan berteriak.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

"SERSAN MAYOR! INI SERANGGA YANG DIMAKSUD?" tanya Ichigo.

"BENAR PAK! HATI-HATI MEREKA SUKA DAGING!"

"DA-"

"KAMI TIDAK TAHU PAK! SEJAK SEBUAH METEORIT JATUH DI SINI, SERANGGA-SERANGGA INI MUNCUL!"

"KENAPA TIDAK LAPOR?"

"ALAT KOMUNIKASI LUMPUH AKIBAT GELOMBANG MAGNETIK!

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

"GYAAAA!"

"ARRRGHHH! UURGHHHYYYAA!"

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

DUAR! DUAR1

"KIIIITTTSSSSYYYYCCHHH!"

"KHIIIITTSSSS!"

"GYAAAAAA!"

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

"SERSAN MAYOR!"

"AWAS! DIBELAKANGMU!"

DOR!

"KHIIITTSSSHHHSSCCKIITTT"

Lima orang tewas dari pihak Inuzuri, empat orang tewas dari pihak Sovyet. Bau tidak sedap menyeruak dari belasan bangkai serangga. Beberapa serangga, menurut Ggio, melarikan diri ke arah jatuhnya meteorit. Yang masih selamat, menolong rekan-rekan mereka yang terluka dan membungkus jenazah rekan-rekan mereka untuk dibawa pulang dan dikremasi. Rukia berkata bahwa serangga-serangga itu juga memakan mayat manusia. Sebuah taring serangga menancap di bahu kiri Yasutora.

"Anda sudah lihat serangganya?" tanya Rukia.

"Sudah."

"Jadi, Anda sudah siap tinggal di sini? Terus terang saja, kami kekurangan orang dan bila tidak dihalau serangga-serangga ini akan bergerak ke selatan yang lebih hangat. Anda pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya, kan Pak?" Rukia menyalakan rokoknya.

"Cih!"

Mereka kembali ke pangkalan Inuzuri bersama tentara-tentara Sovyet yang tersisa, dan jenazah rekan-rekan mereka. Begitu mereka tiba, mereka mendapati bahwa Inuzuri juga baru saja menerima serangan dari para serangga, terlihat kepulan asap hitam dan beberapa bagian bangunan terbakar. Beberapa orang terlihat menumpuk bangkai serangga-serangga itu dan membakarnya. Dua orang unit medis segera memberi pertolongan pada regu Rukia yang baru tiba.

"Oy! Renji!" teriak Rukia.

"Oh, masih hidup, Letnan Dua?" tanya Renji kala melihat Ichigo yang mengalami luka-luka.

"Mana Kapten?" tanya Ichigo.

"Di dalam."

Di dalam aula yang telah disulap menjadi bangsal darurat, mereka melihat Ukitake dalam keadaan tidak sadar yang sedang menerima perawatan dari Isane. Rukia membuka kain penutup salah satu jenazah yang ada di sana, dokter Unohana telah tewas. Tak jauh dari situ, Ichigo dan Kira bisa melihat Kaien yang meraung kesakitan karena tubuhnya tak lagi lengkap. Dari ulu hati hingga kakinya hampir hancur dimakan oleh dua serangga yang kemudian ia ledakkan dengan granat tangan.

"Ughhh... Ru-rukia..." rintih Kaien.

"Ya, Pak?"

"... Hahh... Hahh... Hahh..Sa-Ohok! Sa-sampaikan pada istrikuhh... Di-dia boleh membenciku..."

"Ada pesan yang lain, Pak?"

"Tinggalkan hhaaahhh... Tanah keparat ini selagi kau bisa... Heehhh... aku ingin rokok... Beri aku rokok..."

Ichigo menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibir berdarah Kaien dan menyalakannya untuknya. Lingkaran-lingkaran asap rokok melayang-layang di udara sebelum akhirnya pudar. Kaien menikmati saat-saat terakhirnya.

"Hahhhhahhhaaa..."

"Selamat jalan, Letnan Dua Shiba," kata Rukia sebelum menembak jantung Kaien.

…

"EUREKA!" teriak Akon.

"Berhasil? Hei Akon! Apa alatnya bisa hidup?" tanya Hiyori.

"HahAHAHAHAHAHA!" Akon bergembira dan langsung memeluk Hiyori.

…

_... Alat komunikasi telah berhasil diperbaiki, tapi masih menunggu respon dari pangkalan militer terdekat. Jumlah yang tersisa, 29 orang dan 3 orang Tentara Merah._

Rukia menutup jurnalnya. Di dinding tak jauh dari sana, sebuah foto yang sedikit bernoda darah telah ditambahkan. Potret diri dari Miyako Shiba, istri Kaien, yang Rukia temukan di dalam saku pakaiannya. Wanita yang sungguh terlihat cantik dan anggun. Rukia memandangi foto itu lekat-lekat lalu beranjak dari ruangannya. Langit begitu tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Udara dingin segera menyapa Rukia yang lalu menghangatkan diri dengan rokok. Kepulan asap memanjang terbawa angin.

"Rukia-san! Mau ikut main poker tidak? Taruhannya selimut dan rokok!" teriak Hanataro.

"Ikut!"

**Selesai**

…

~ Kita Ezo: Sakhalin Selatan. Dulu setelah perang Rusia-Jepang, daerah ini dikuasai Jepang, tapi setelah perang dunia 2 kembali dikuasai Rusia

~ Arisaka: bukan tokoh cowok di VBR lho, tapi ini senjata laras panjang buatan Jepang pas masa perang

~ Malos: hawa dingin yang membekukan

**Pojokan Author:** nyoba setting perang, kayakx uki ga bagus ya buatnya? Soal serangga, uki ambil modelnya dari serangga2 Planet P nya Starship Troopers. Ada yang pernah nonton? Yah... lagi2 rate M bukan karena lemon. Abisnya mo nyempilin lemon di sini kayakx ga mungkin deh. Klo misalnya ada yang mo tanya soal judul, misalnya lho, 'Boreas' itu dalam bahasa latin artinya 'utara' dan juga nama dewa angin utara dalam mitologi Yunani. Btw uki salah waktu ada note tag di fb soal dewa mitologi fave, uki salah nyebut 'Boreas' dengan 'Zephyr'*ga fave2 amat sih* padahalkan mereka beda kelakuan... ga penting abaikan... Oh ya, tadinya mo ceritain klo di sini beberapa orang dengan pangkat *termasuk rukia, renji n ikkaku* itu bukan asli penempatan Inuzuri, tapi pangkalan n pos2 mereka udah dihancurkan oleh serangga dan mereka semua ditolong n ditampung di situ, tapi kykx bakal kepanjangan #pemales. Yah sudahlah. Yang mo komen n ngasih konkrit silahkan... **RnR!**


End file.
